The penguins of madagascar One-shots
by ryNNa69
Summary: Hi! I will be writing a TPoM one-shots here, I hope you guys will enjoy ;w; But warning, my English isn't perfect there will be a few mistakes, but I will try to correct them whenever I see one Also a warning: Contains ships, I also take request for them, so be prepared for some Skivate/Pripper, Kico and other pairings ;w;"
1. Private's death

**Blood alert: Don't wanna, don't read**

 **Also there will be some curses, you have been warned**

 **ALSO, English isn't my real language, I'm from Poland so please don't judge the mistakes that will show up in the chapter, I'm trying my best ;w;""**

-PRIVATE!- Skipper yelled, immediately stoping his fight aganist crabs that were attacking him and his team at the Doctor Blowhole's commend.

He looked in fear at his teammate as he collapsed on the ground, his feathers covered in red liquid. Little penguin whimpered, tightly holding his flipper on wound on his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

Blowhole looked at the hurt penguin lying on the ground with satisfaction growing on his face. Young soldier was really getting on his nerves. While the rest of his team was fighting aganist his army of crabs, he tried to stop him personally from hitting the button on the machine that was supposed to bring a huge tsunami to all continents.

The mad scientist still wanted his revenge on humans. But obviously four penguins won't let him do that, and this was driving him really mad. He wanted to get rid of them for good. He wanted to make the leader hurt. But this what happened fit perfectly to his plan more than he knew.

-Private! Private, common...- leader cried as he rushed to his badly wounded teammate.

-Skippah...- whispered Private looking with fear in his eyes at Skipper.

-It's okay, little soldier, it's okay, you will get out of this.- he tried to calm him down, while examining his wound on stomach.

It was a bullet hole. Blowhole has shot him while hand-to-hand combat between these two, while Private let his guard down.

Ohh, he was so dumb. Why did he ever let Private fight aganist the dolphin by himself?! He should know that Private won't be able to fight him solo... But he also couldn't help him with fighting, he had to help Kowalski and Rico. Speaking of, where are they now? Haven't they noticed that their friend has been injuried?

The bullet hole wasn't big, but there was a lot of blood coming out of it and that worried Skipper, beacuse he didn't even had anything to stop the bleeding.

-Skipper, I'm sorry...- Private said sadly looking at his worried leader, but as he spoke, some blood escaped from his beak and that made him even more scared.

-No time to apologize now, Private. It's going to be okay, don't worry.- Skipper reasured him holding him tight to his chest.

But deep inside, the flat-headed penguin was worried as hell. He never actually held a dying soldier in his arms and- No. No he's not dying. He will be fine...

-Just keep looking at me, got it? Don't you dare close your eyes, you're not dying on me, you hear me?!- he shouted.

Private just nodded and kept looking into his leader icy-blue eyes with his own, light-blue ones, unsure what to say.

-Dang it, where are the others...? Kowalski? Rico?!- Skipper screamed looking everywhere in the room.

But there was no answer.

-Hey, Skippah... Do I was worth it?

-Worth what, Private?

-You know... Being the part of the team, fighting next to you, guys, being shot... Was I good enough?

And in that moment, Skipper felt a wave of regret coming up on his spine. How he always treated him, how Private made him proud so many times but he never actually praised him for that, how he always slapped him... So many memories flew through his mind at the moment...

-Of course you was, Private! You always been a great member of the team, how could you ever say something like that?

-... Sorry, I just thought that... Nevermind, forget it, sir.

-No, I understand why did you felt that way. I always made a lot of stupid comments towards you, but you has to know that I as a leader I cannot be a nice, friendly, fluffy guy...- he tried to justify himself.

Private reminded silent, carefully listening to his leader, beacuse he knew that the big, honest talk is about to kick in.

Skipper after a while, took a deep breath and continued:

-You know... I always been proud of all of you. I wanted to teach you everything I know, so you three can protect yourselfes and your beloved ones. Just like me but I didn't succes and I lost my two really good cadets that were also my best friends.

-You mean Manfredi and Johnson?

-Yes, Private... So after the accident I decided that as a leader I will try my best and the hardest to protect my soldiers. Always be ready to sacrifice myself. Make everything to make them happy. Be a role model...

-Well, Skippah, you're great at doing these all things at once.- Private smiled weakly.

-No I don't need your sympathy. You're hurt beacuse of me. I was supposed to be shot, not you. GODAMMIT, I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!- he hissed, full of regret and disgust to himself.

He is the leader of the team, he should be the one fighting aganist Blowhole on his own, not his sweet, little Private... He should be the one who is bleeding out right now.

He felt so helpless... He held a weak little penguin in his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest, feeling his warm blood staining his white feathers. If he could just turn back the time... If he just-

-Oh, look who we have here.- Blowhole mocked.

Private winced, being afraid of his attacker who has shot him few minutes ago. Skipper felt it and he just glared at dolphin with a dull eyes, yet still full of fury, ready to protect Private for any costs. He won't fail this time.

-This went quicker and easier than I thought it would... I'm proud of the final product, tho.

-Shut up.

-Oh, dear Skipper... Tell me, how does it feels? Familiar?

-Holding the beloved one, watching him dies... Holding one of your dearest teammates... I didn't pick Private for no reason. I know you care for him the most.

-Bullshit.

-He is the one that keeps you going, right? Maybe he isn't usefull to the team, but you need him. You need him the most, don't even try do deny it, Skipper.- dolphin grinned, knowing that he is punching the oldest penguin right in the guts with these words.

Private looked kinda shocked, even with his tired expression. He was trying to not pass out beacuse of the big loss of blood and horrific pain that was comming out of his stomach.

Obviously, he knew Skipper cares about him, just like the rest of the team. But in a equal way. He never thought that Skipper loves him the most... Or maybe Doctor Blowhole was just bluffing?

No matter which was true, it made him flattered anyway. He always looked up into his leader, tried to impress him, show that he can become a valuable member of his team. Well, after the fight with Dave, Skipper and the rest finally noticed his potential, but... He always been the ,cute and innocent" one after all. Not that he don't like it, he does but he wanted to be more than just a sweet kid in the team.

And still... Skipper cares the most for him? That was the best news in his life! Life that was supposed to end soon...

-So, Skipper, tell me one thing: How do you imagine the rest of your life without your little Private, huh? You know, living in a zoo without him, fighting without him in the team, waking up everyday with this awful guilt? A guilt that is eating you up on the inside, day by day?- doctor finished, but the evil smile never left his face.

-... He is not going to die. I won't let him.- Skipper growled looking into his soldier again who was keeping resting his head on his chest

But there was something wrong... He was so weak, so scared... Hoping for his leader to help him.

-Private? You hear me? I won't let you die on me.- Skipper repeated, waiting for answer.

And at this moment his heart sunk as he noticed Private eyes were half closed, trying their best to stay opened, as the young penguin was taking his final breaths.

-No, no, no, no!- Skipper shouted, gentle shaking the small penguin's body to try to wake him up.

Private grunted, forcing himself to look at Skipper for the last time.

-It's going to be okay Private, you hear me? I won't let you die, you can't die! Common, it will be fine... It's going to be alright. I can't lost you.. I, I...- Skipper cried.

He was shaking. He never wanted to let Private get so terribly hurt. Not him and any of his teammates. So why... Why did that happen?

-Private, please say something, anything! Please don't leave me! I beg you! I need you. And Kowalski and Rico needs you too! Please, you will break their hearts too... Please stay strong...-Skipper choked out as he hugged Private with every strenght he had.

-Skippah... It will be fine... I know you guys are strong. You will get over it- Private tried to say, but a choked gasp that came out of nowhere interrupted him.

It was Kowalski and Rico. They both were shocked, standing in the other part of the room with some beated up crabs behind them.

-Private!- Kowalski screamed as he rushed towards his friend in his leader arms, Rico followed.

-Oh look, finally, we have the whole family togehter. See, Private? How nice!- Blowhole commented.

Private ignored the dolphin and lifted his head up to take a closer look at his beloved older brothers, happy to see them, even in that kind of situation.

-Skipper, what happened?!- asked Kowalski as he examined Private's wound.

-This bastard shot him...- Skipper growled looking at the mad scientist with his dead look.

But he wasn't the only one who did that. Rico mumbled something under his beak angirly as he made his terrific face expression.

Ohh, he's going to pay. No one is supposed to hurt his little brother.

-Rico I will let you end him later, but for now Private needs help.- Skipper ordered, calming down a little.

But Rico disobeyed. He didn't want to loose a chance to get his revenge on the mad scientist. He throwed up a chainsaw and looked right into suprised dolphin eyes.

-'U. Gon. Pai. For. That.- he hissed as he lunged into Blowhole's direction, waving his chainsaw in every directions.

Blowhole dodged the furious penguin's attack and started fleeing on his wheel machine (I have no idea how to translate this into English ;w;"").

-RICO GODAMMIT, GET BACK HERE!- Skipper yelled at his going crazy soldier.

-Rico!- Private whimpered, worried if his friend follows after Blowhole, he might get hurt by falling into one of his traps.

Rico stopped and looked sadly at Private. Then he looked at Skipper and pouted:

-Hurting a Blohol is a nu-nu?- he managed to mumble.

-No. At least not for now. Now get back here and give us some bandages to stop the bleeding.- Skipper commended.

Rico quickly slid on his belly to the rest of his team, swallowing his chainsaw before doing so. Then he throwed up some bandages as his leader told him to do so.

-See, young Private? Everything is going to be okay now.- Skipper was calming down his injuried friend, while Kowalski was patching up Private's wound.

But Private didn't respond. He was lying in his leader arms, lifeless, eyes closed. Only some blood would eventually fall down from his beak.

Skipper's eyes widnened and so the rest of the team did too. No it couldn't be, right?

-Private? Private, common speak to me! Open up your eyes, now! That's an order!- Skipper yelled, while shaking the young penguin's body that lied limp on his arms.

-P'vate?- Rico squeaked, as he started to realize what really happened.

-P-Private?- Kowalski asked, stopping wprapping up the bandages around the young penguin's stomach.

-For God sake, wake up!- Skipper continued yelling, feeling as his tears are coming up to his eyes.

-Private!- Kowalski cried as he hugged his little brother's body.

Rico was shaking as he put his wing on Private's head and started to rub it carefully. He was sobbing.

-Common, young soldier... It's fine now, nobody is going to hurt you now... You can wake up, you're safe with us...- Skipper pleaded, but aganist his struggle to not cry, he felt a warm liquid rolling down his face.

Kowalski didn't even try to stop himself, he cried like a little baby into Private's chest, hoping that he could still hear his heartbeat.

-Please... Please, I love you, I can't lost you now... I'm sorry for everything! I beg you, come back!- Skipper choked out between his sobs, hugging his soldier's body.

But it was it. Private was dead.

-He lost too much blood...- Kowalski suspected, still crying.

Skipper took a long breath, trying to stop crying and wheeping. He was a leader, he shouldn't break down near his teammates. But allas, how could be so calm? He just lost his best friend. His little brother. His teammate. His real will to live.

He is going to live with that guilt for the end of his life. He should protected Private's life. He should be a better leader. But what did he do? He just destroyed his team.

-Goodbye, young Private... You deserved better.- he whimpered as he burried his head under his dead friend's chin, listening to his and the rest of his teammates sobs.

He knew what was his next mission. So did Rico.

Catch the dolphin and make him wish he was never ever born.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;w; Next will be coming out soon, but you guys also can comment a request, maybe I will write it ;w;**


	2. A trip to Denmark

**Warning: Skivate/Pripper pairing, if you don't like it, don't read**

 **Also bad English warning, sorry for any mistakes** **:c**

The flat-headed penguin sighed with disapointed while looking at his teammates locked up in cages. They were in plane, transported to one of the worst places that the leader could imagine: Denmark.

How could he let that happen? Well... He reconstructed the memory once again:

 _It was a nice, tuesday morning, everything was looking normal, even for a paranoid penguin like him. The zoo was supposed to be opened soon so he and the others were preparing their tricks to cheer up the vistiors, hoping that they get some extra fish for a good performance. And even if they don't, it's still nice to make some children smile after all, right?_

 _Skipper was as always amazed by Private's cutennes and liked peeking on him while sipping silently his morning coffe with a stone expression when the younger one was training._

 _He just liked the boy. The way he shouldn't. Private was one of his cadets. And he was his leader. This shouldn't happen in unit. How could it look like? What about Kowalski's and Rico's reaction? They could be mad... Or disapointed with his behavior and think that he is taking advantage of the boy. But that will never be true. Skipper would never hurt Private, no matter what. Well, Private do was an adult, but... Errr, he still was very childish and too innocent for some things. Oh for God sake, he's still watching a cartoon about some unicorns and sleeps with a toy!_

 _But that didn't mean he is not brave. Oh, he is. He is loyal, big-hearted soldier who will fight 'till the end to protect his friends. He also was really determined to impress Skipper and to show him that he can become a valuable member of the team by training hard since he was a chick._

 _And that made Skipper very proud. Proud to have such a great teammate as a friend._

 _Yeah... "Friend". Just a friend. Beacuse Skipper started to feel something more towards his cadet. And he was scared of the idea that this feeling developes more._

 _So for now he needs to keep his beak shut. He is not going to let his stupid feelings break his team. He won't loose his leadership and brotherhood. They always treated eachother like brothers, every each of them would jump after another one into flames if necessary._

 _-Skippah?- Private's British accented voice interrupted Skipper's thoughts._

 _-What is it, soldier?- he asked, taking another sip._

 _-Haven't you noticed something weird going on in the zoo?_

 _-Huh? Everything is fine, as I can see._

 _-No, I mean... The vistiors. They're not here._

 _-Maybe it's beacuse the zoo is still closed? You should get yourself a watch.- Skipper joked._

 _-No, Skipper. The zoo was opened about 40 minutes ago.- Kowalski said, standing between two penguins._

 _-Hmm, strange...- The oldest one noticed, putting down his cup._

 _After a while, Alice walked trough the habitats, a lot of people with white labcoats on them followed her. Skipper realized quickly what was going on._

 _-The vets!- he alarmed._

 _He didn't like vets. They have needles. They always use needles._

 _And he don't like needles._

 _-There's nothing to be afraid of, Skipper. I think I know why we have no visiters. Today all of the animals will have a health check ups, so that's why the zoo is closed. Case closed.- said proudly Kowalski._

 _But Private knew that there were no words that could actually change Skipper's mind about the vets._

 _-X! X!- Rico suddenly screamed pointing his flipper at one of the vets._

 _-What is it, Rico? Don't tell me you're scared of the vets too...- Private said ironically beacuse he didn't understand yet what was his friend really afraid of._

 _-Nu, nu, bad X!- Rico protested as he pointed once again at the human, wildly jumping, beacuse he was still irritated by his friends behaviors._

 _They really couldn't see who was one of the doctors?_

 _-For the love of god, IT'S OFFICER X!- Skipper alarmed when he finally noticed._

 _-Duuh.- Rico sighed._

 _-But this time it's... Well... Doctor X.- Kowalski assumed._

 _-Who ever let this man be a doctor?!- Skipper screamed still in shook._

 _-Maybe some people would let him be a human doctor but a vet?- Private squeaked, stepping closer towards his leader._

 _-No time for talk men, we need to run!- Skipper commended but right after he spoke a two cages fell at him and his teammates._

 _He was stuck with Private in the cage and Rico and Kowalski were stuck togehter in another one._

 _-Well, well, my dear penguins. We're finally meeting once again. You don't even know how long I waited for this moment. And you have no idea what kind of suprise I've got you all.-X said as he grabbed two cages and started walking towards the zoo's exit._

 _-Hey, X! Where are you taking those birds?- Asked one of the vets when she noticed her new friend holding a pair of cages with a healthy-looking penguins inside._

 _-Oh, you see Emma, they have... Ummm... Err, they have... Rabies?- X tried to explain._

 _-What? Aww, common woman! Penguins probably can't even have rabies! Don't believe him!- Skipper angirly protested but the humans only could hear his loud squawks._

 _-See? This one is alerady mad. And he managed to infect the others too! I mean look at this one with a scar on his beak.- X pointed at Rico who was bitting metal bars from his cage while furiously squwaking and growling._

 _Ohh, if they only knew that Rico acts this way when he is perfectly fine..._

 _-... Yeaah I see... Well what are you going to do with them? Put them down or?_

 _-What? Oh Em, I'm not a monster! They are living things, they deserve to be recovered!- X said with a fake concern backing away a little from Emma so he could be a little more closer to the zoo's gates where's was his car parked._

 _-Pff, "not a monster".- Leader hissed ironnically, quoting his earlier speaker._

 _-Eh, do whatever you want.- The vet sighed and came back to examinating chimps._

 _X nodded in response and quickly walked towards his car. Then he opened the trunk and carellesly threw two cages in._

 _-Ow!- Private murmured as he hit his whole body on the cage bars._

 _Skipper helped him get up and right after he stuck his death gaze at the man._

 _-You know... About the suprise. Well, what do you say about a trip to Denmark?- Man smirked, having no idea that he will bring a terrible fate to the whole team, especially Skipper._

 _-DENMARK??? Oh no, no, no, Rico we are done playing. Get us out of here right now!- Skipper shouted._

 _Rico immediately understood and as he was about to throw up a dynamite, ex-officer shoved in his throat a familiar-looking medicine._

 _Confused penguin coughed few times and then he realized X gave him the same medicine as Alice did before when she thought that he choked._

 _Probably the man remembered all the times when the crazy bird throwed up a few huge things out of his stomach and didn't want to risk his car being blowed up in the air._

 _X just wanted to get rid of the birds for good and his friend from college had a really good protected zoo in Denmark, so he would make sure that the penguins won't escape and won't cause anymore troubles to X so he can happily come back to being officer and catching homeless animals. How convenient, eh?_

 _X closed the trunk and ride away to catch the plane that was supposed to transport the whole penguins team to Denmark._

-Skippah?- Private's voice interrupted the flat-headed penguin flashbacks.

-What is it, soldier?

-What will they do to us in Denmark? Will they hurt you?

Kowalski and Rico looked at eachother and then at the leader with concern after hearing the question from the youngest teammate.

-Well... You see young Private, they won't be very happy to see me there. They will try to hunt me down and will try to get their dirty hands on you too, soldiers.- Skipper said as calm as he could, trying not to scare his team.

Private gasped, his big light-blue eyes starring at his leader's cobalt-blue ones with fear, waiting for him to tell something better than this.

-But as your captain I won't let these men get to you. I will protect you all for any costs. I will make sure you're safe till my last breath, you have my word.- Skipper promised straightening up.

Private without hesistation did the same. He stepped closer and saluted to his leader trying to hide his fear as he put on his serious exspression.

Kowalski and Rico did that neither in their cage that was a few inches away from their friends.

Skipper felt proud for having such a great team. He won't let them down. But there was only one thing that he has to do before it will be too late...

After a few minutes they felt plane was landing down.

The whole room was death silent. Penguins only waited for the humans to come in and take them away. But they were ready to fight, steady watching the plane's door to open.

-Have any plans, Skippah?- Private asked.

-Improvisation, Private.

-I like that plan.

But the minutes passed and Kowalski was bored and lying on the back of the sleeping Rico who fell asleep in the sitting position.

Private and Skipper were looking bored too, still looking at the doors. And at this moment Skipper thought that it was the right time for a little talk about something with Private.

-Private I need to tell you something...- He started, looking at his teammate.

-Yes, Skippah?- He responded with a warm smile across his beak.

-But before I lay myself into big shame by telling you this, I have to ask: Who am I exactly to you?

Private was confused. He didn't know what was this question for but he had no problem answering for it.

-Oh, well, you see, Skipper... You're my leader, obviously. But I think you want to hear more than that so I will be honest. You're also my closest friend. Kind of a big brother who's always have something mean to say but would be able to jump into flames after me. Always protective. I can sometimes see you playing "tough" but I know you're soft on the inside. I love you and you always was my role-model and a hero... You taught me a lot of things and I'm glad that I can be in this unit and fight with you guys.- He finished, glad that he let it out.

But how's Skipper gonna take it?

Skipper stood in one place, his gaze had never left the little's penguins figure as he spoke.

So... Private trusted him. He was someone close to him. Well, after 10 years spend togehter it's should be obvious but he needed to make sure... He just really loved him and had no idea how's Private gonna take it.

-Private, listen... The thing that I wanted to tell you is...That I'm might be in love--Oh, screw it!- Skipper murmured as he wrapped his wings around young penguin.

-Huh, Skipper--?- Private gasped as he felt his leader beak connecting with his own.

His eyes were shot-opened, while Skipper's were tightly closed.

He stood here, shocked as hell, not trying to dare to think that it's really happening.

But it was real. The one who he loved was kissing him right now.

Private without hesitance closed his eyes and melted into the passionate kiss that Skipper was giving him, also wrapping his wings around his new lover.

Kowalski's eyes widened when he saw his leader kissing Private. Is he hallucinating or what? There's no chance this real! But it was.

-Oh my fish sticks, Rico wake up!- Kowalski whispered as he gently shaked his friend.

-Nuh? Wat?- Rico murmured, opening his eyes.

Kowalski just pointed his wing at the kissing couple with terrifed expression. Rico's beak drop open, unsure how to react and then he looked at his teammate locked up with him in the cage, ready to hear an explaination.

-Don't look at me like that, Rico! I know as much as you!- Kowalski cried.

After a kiss, two penguins looked at eachother, filling the cage with awkwardness beacuse none of them knew what else to say to eachother.

-Oh dear...- Private finally spoke looking away but he didn't managed to hide his huge smile.

Skipper just nervously chuckled, scratching back of his head. Well, where was his confidence now?

-You know I just needed to tell you that before... Before they take us away. Of course I will do my best to not let that happen but... You never know.- Skipper explained.

-I understand, Skippah. So, you do love me?

-Yes...

-And I love you too. See, everything is going to be okay, you don't have to worry about anything. You won't lose any respect here, right?- Private squeaked out with a fake confidence, turning around to meet his other teammates gazes.

Kowalski and Rico looked at eachother and nodded quickly in response.

-But I broke the rules. I kissed you, Private! I fell in love with you and you're one of my soldiers. This is so wrong...- Skipper snapped.

-And so what? You're still our leader. And you're not hurting anyone when you're falling in love. But you will hurt me if you try to leave the team. Do you understand, Skipper?- Young penguin tried to calm his lover.

-Mhhm... Yes. You're right, soldier. This won't ruin our team and our brotherhood. I won't let that happen.- He looked at Rico and Kowalski while saying the last words.

Kowalski and Private smiled wildly but Rico felt a familiar nausea. He was too sensitive for a touching moments. Wait, maybe it's a good thing!

-Aww, Skippah... Can we do that... Once again?- Private asked as he did his puppy eyes trick on the flat-headed penguin.

-Anytime, Private.- Skipper shyly smirked as he grabbed his lover once again in his wings, slowly moving his head towards Private's.

Private quickly closed the gap between them and started slowly moving his beak with Skipper's. This was a quick kiss and after it, they both sat down and started cudling, slowly forgetting that they're in cages on plane in Denmark. Why blame them? They just wanted to enjoy eachother while they could.

Kowalski just sighed calmly as he leaned on Rico's back once again. But Rico was trying to throw up something. It seemed like the medicine from earlier was slowly fading out. That's a good sign! When the medicine stops working, Rico would be able to throw up a TNT and other parts of their inventory that will help them escape, that's what at least Kowalski was thinking.

-Common, Rico, you sicko you can do it!- The tallest penguin supported him.

After a few seconds of a violent and loud coughing, Rico finally managed to throw up a... Paperclip.

-Ehh, a paperclip? Good enough for me, soldier.- Skipper smiled ironically.

Kowalski picked up the little thing off the floor and opened his and other two penguins cages.

-Finally free.- Private smiled.

-Not yet, Private. Rico go on and destroy these doors.- Skipper commanded but right after he spoke a two vets opened the plane's doors, kinda suprised that birds were capable to escape from their cages.

-You know what, men? Change of the plans. Rico you go on and take care of these two. Private you're going to help me get rid of the pilots and Kowalski, you're taking the whole plane's controls. We're coming back to New York and maybe we will visit our dear friend, X.- He smirked, getting in the fight position and right after the moment he lunged towards pilot's cabin.

-Hey, Skippah, wait for me!- Private smiled as he jumped after his leader.

Rico throwed up a baseball bat and looked with his insane smile at the two confused vets.

All this journey was really long and he couldn't wait to see his lovely dolly who was waiting for him in HQ. So he better make that quick.

 **Heeey, I'm back with a new chapter ;w; I hope it's good enough, beacuse for me it kinda sucked xD But I really had to write something with Skivate, I just love these two togehter TwT**

 **Next chapter will be about Kico (Kowalski x Rico), so I hope you will like that one ;w;**


	3. The gay spirits--I mean the sky spirits

**Warning: This chapter contains Kico (Kowalski x Rico) pairing, so if you don't like this ship, don't read**

 ** _Replying to comments:_**

 ** _blubird513:_ Thank you for this nice comment, it made my day ;w; I didn't except anyone ****to read that, I know that this is a dead fandom, but I still love it, this was my favorite show since 2010 ;w; So don't worry, I'm not going to end this book soon, stay updated and thanks once again** **c:**

 ** _taylormomsen8:_ Thank you** **c:**

 **Also as always, very bad English warning** **:c**

Kowalski took another sip of a drink that was lying on the deck, trying not to focus on the loud music that was playing in the background.

Well he was at the party, a lemur's king party so it's obvious it was loud. Normally he wouldn't come but Julien was getting really annoying and even started to cry, when Skipper told him that there's no way in hell they would come for his birthday. But Private managed to convince him... Well not only him, the whole team. He just didn't want to make Julien upset at his birthday, nobody likes being upset at they birthday, aren't they?

Kowalski maybe didn't like parties much but Rico did. He always was having much fun... And the smart penguin had a weird feeling that he is falling for the weapon expert. He always enjoyed his company. Since he joined the unit, Skipper kept pairing him with Rico at the missions. Rico liked his new teammate immiediately, he usually stayed awake late to see how the scientist is working on his new inventions. At first he kept doing that beacuse Skipper told him to do so, the leader needed someone to keep an eye on the tall penguin, beacuse he didn't trust his experiments at HQ. But some time after, when Private was delievered to their habitat as a small chick, Skipper gave most of his attention to raising the young soldier, giving Kowalski more free space for his discoveries.

But Rico didn't stop watching Kowalski. He still liked spending time in his company. And so, the time flew, bonding more and more these two together.

But Kowalski couldn't understand his slowly developing fellings towards his insane teammate. He was in love with Doris, right? Doris was a beautiful dolphin with sparky eyes, warm smile... All these things couldn't even conpete aganist handsome and brave Rico- WAIT WHAT THE HELL HE WAS THINKING ABOUT???

-Rico and being handsome... Pff.- Kowalski smirked, trying to lie to himself and took another sip of his drink.

-GIVE PRIVATE A GLASS OF VODKA ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER THAT I'M GOING TO SLAP THE CRAP OUT OF YOUR CROWN!- Kowalski's thoughts were interrupted by Skipper's yell.

Kowalski alarmed, turned his head towards his friends direction who were sitting next to him at the Drink Bar. Skipper and Private were talking and laughing while sipping a fruit smoothie since party started, so the tall penguin was curious abut the "vodka" part in his leader scream.

-Awww, calm down silly penguin. I just wanted to wake him up a little. You both are so numb at this party. I'm sure that the sky spirits gonna be mad when they see that my birthday party is boring.- Julien tried to explain, but he was kinda drunk alerady so barely anyone could understand him.

Skipper's parental instict made him furious when he noticed Julien who tried to tell Private that vodka is just some sour-water made for adults to help them be more confident at the parties. Private's naive nature told him to believe lemur's words and as he grabbed a glass of water-looking liquid in it, Skipper in the last second snatched away the glass from Private's flippers and started yelling at the king.

-Do you even use your brain?! Private can't even drink things like these!- Flat-headed penguin continued, bringing attention of all of animals who stopped parting and looked with curiosity at the angry penguin.

They knew how all of the arguments between the bossy penguin and lemur always ended. But they were thirsty for some drama anyway.

-Umm, Skippah? You do know that I'm an adult, right?- Private calmly added.

-Yeah, said the penguin who's still watching Lunacorns and sleeps with a toy.- Skipper rolled his eyes sarcastically.

-Point taken...- Private just sighed, defated.

Kowalski massaged his temples, trying to stop the numb feeling. He got just a few sips of a drink but he knew it's enough for his sensetive nerves. Also the screams and loud music didn't help his headache neither. He was feeling dizzy.

-You okay, 'alski?- Rico asked as he approached his not-so-well-looking friend.

-Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just a small headache. I need a little break, don't worry.- Kowalski replied softly and started walking away.

Rico just looked at him as the scientist leaved lemurs habitat. He was kinda disapointed. He was having so much fun while dancing and he wanted to invite his best friend to join him but Kowalski wasn't in his best mood.

But Rico didn't want to leave his teammate all alone, especially in this state, so he silently followed the other penguin.

-Okay, okay, shut your beak a little. But when the sky spirits will send at us a hundreds of thunders, then...- Julien hiccuped.

-Then what?

-Then none of you will have my mercy!

-How terrific...~- Skipper mocked.

Julien was too drunk. He was sure that the sky spirits just told him to make his party more alive or they will be mad... And nobody should make the spirits mad, right?

That's what the king thought too. But what makes parties more interesting? He wanted to have some drunk penguin dancing on the table but that plan is not going to work anymore. Hmm, what about some romance?

Yes! That was a great idea! Who doesn't like some cute smoochies at the parties?

But who is going to be couple of the night? Julien thought of it for a while and then came up with idea. He just needs to find two animals who were obviously in love and his job is going to be simple- He will help them to confess. In front of everyone.

-Don't worry, sky spirits! I, king Julien will not fail!- he shouted in the sky and jumped off the drink bar, leaving Skipper and Private both confused.

-Soo, can I have a sip of vodka?- Private pouted after a few seconds of silence.

-Nope, as long as I'm alive you will never taste any kind of alcohol in your life.- Skipper growled.

While Julien was busy asking his visitors about their crushes, outside his habitat Kowalski was starting to feel better.

-Ahh, sweet silent. Just what I needed.- Kowalski smiled as he looked at the bright moon.

-Yep.- Rico added, standing next to him.

-OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS!- Kowalski squeaked out terrifed beacuse he wasn't aware of his friend presence next to him.

He thought Rico stayed at the party.

Rico got alarmed by Kowalski's scream and got into fight position ready to defend his friend from whatever was attacking him. Then they both looked at eachother and understood the misunderstanding.

-Oh sorry Rico, it's just you.- Kowalski sighed calmly.

-Soryyy.- The other penguin with mohawk murmured, embarassed for giving a scare to his bad-feeling friend.

-It's okay, no need to apologize. So what are you doing here exactly?

Rico mumbled a long explanation in language that only Kowalski could understand.

-Oh, so you wanted to make sure that I'm alright? And you didn't want to leave me alone while I'm feeling dizzy? Aw, that's very... Very nice of you.- Kowalski managed to say with a smile between Rico's mumbling and squwaks.

It actually filled him with joy. Rico was caring about him... He rather wanted to keep him safe than coming back to party. Kowalski was quite glad for that.

-Well, maybe we will sit down a little on bench? My headache should go away soon.- Kowalski proposed after a few seconds of an awkward silence.

Rico nodded in response and after a while they were both sitting on the bench that was standing in front of their habitat, looking at the moon.

Kowalski loved this moment. The night was warm, sky was so clear and full of stars and a distant melody from a lemurs party actually doesn't sounded that bad.

His headache passed ages ago but he didn't want to end this moment. Not now not ever. He liked being close to Rico. It felt so nice. He also felt safe with him, because he knew that if something was about to attack him, Rico would probably threw up a baseball bat, chainsaw or a dynamite and try to protect him.

Meantime Rico was enjoying this moment too. He liked Kowalski, he always did. He was usually close to him and liked to help him in his discoveries. He might pretend that he is annoyed by his smartness and love for science, but deep inside he was glad for having such a smart teammate and was ready to kill anyone who would ever hurt him or one of his teammates.

After a minute or so, Rico decided to move a little closer to the taller penguin.

Kowalski pretended not to notice, but inside, his heart was bursting in joy.

-Feeling better?- Rico asked, putting his flipper around Kowalski.

-Yes... Much better.- The other responded softly.

While two penguins were sharing a quiet moment, drunk lemur's king was feeling hopeless. He tried his best to find a sweet couple for the party but none of the animals seemed interested in eachother. Soo, maybe he should put himself on the spot instead? This wasn't a bad idea, but he needed to think about who would he like-like...

Julien wandered off from his own birthday party for a little walk around zoo. He really needed to think about his love interests, he can't pick a wrong wife who will also become the queen of lemurs.

-Hmm, what about Marlene?- he silently thought but then he stopped and looked at the bench with a two comando-penguins sitting on top of it.

The one with a scar on his beak had his flipper wrapped around the smart one, both looking at the moon. And on that moment, Julien knew he just got rid of the problem. They both were bathed in moonlight, at least that's what the drunk lemur saw. So it was a sign. A sign from a sky spirits. They helped him find the couple for the party so now his only job was to make them confess.

-You! You both are the choosen ones!- he screamed happily as he rushed towards two birds but he was too drunk and he hit his face on the ground right in front of them.

-Wat?- Rico asked, kinda annoyed at lemur for interrupting his and Kowalski's moment.

Julien groaned and slowly got up, trying to remember what was this all about.

-You! The sky spirits showed me you two! They want me to help you!

-Help with what?- Kowalski asked tired.

-With your feelings, silly penguins! You both are in love, the moon guy showed me.- Julien explained and pointed at the moon, not even realizing that what he just said really embarassed the scientist.

-Waaat? Noo, eww!- Rick tried to denay and took away his flipper from Kowalski and wiped it, trying to look disgusted.

-HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT-I mean, yeah you're totally wrong about that.- Kowalski said quickly but his voice was really high, almost breaking.

-Mhhhmmm, yeaaa, you can try to hide it but you will not fool the king. I also wonder how the bossy penguin is going to react when he get to know about it.- Lemur continued with a drunk smirk.

-Pshhh, you know what? Screw you and your sky spirits, I'm going back to HQ.- Kowalski murmured and walked away.

But when Rico tried to follow his friend, Julien grabbed him.

-He is into you, it's soo obvious.- he started, not planning to fail his love mission.

-... It is?- Rico asked confused.

-Of course, you bomb-vomiting bird. Look he run away flustered. What do you think it means?

Rico just squawked something in response not sure how to react. Kowalski really had a crush on him? But wasn't he madly in love with that dolphin, Doris?

-You look lost, my dear birdie subject. Do you want some king's advice about how to make the nerd penguin smooch ya?- Julien proposed, winking with a confident smile.

Rico was very confused, he scratched the back of his head, thinking about the whole situation once again. If he agrees, this only meant accepting his feeling towards Kowalski. But did really Rico knew what "real love" means? He was dating with his dolly for years but... She wasn't a real person.

But Kowalski is real, alive, breathing, thinking, talking animal. A person who liked him very much anyway. And Rico deep inside where probably his heart should be, he knew that he is falling for the teammate too.

-Yah, go on.- Rico lightened up, making the lemur jump with happines.

After a while, Kowalski was trying to focus on his new experiment in the lab, trying to forget the whole situation. He is a scientist, not a lover, he shouldn't get emotional, especially towards his teammate. He knew it's bad. How would Skipper react when he find out? Even Julien noticed it, so it won't take long before the leader will too. Is he going to be mad? Will he kick him out of the unit? Falling in love with one of the soldiers is aganist the rules, right?

Kowalski rolled his eyes and hold a colb with a light-green, almost invicble liquid in it, trying to focus on science instead of feelings. He wanted to make a substance that helps flowers grow faster and look better. Yeah, it's not another laser gun or a robot... Or a alive jelly-square. But he wanted to work at something simple. And this looked quite simple, he just needed a test subject...

And at this moment is Rico who's throwing up a needed by the scientist thing. But he wasn't right here at that made Kowalski quite upset, but he shrugged it off and started looking around the HQ for a flower or seed, from time to time throwing threatening glances at Rico's lying in the background doll, because he felt a little bit of jealous of her.

While the smartest penguin in the zoo was alone in the HQ, Julien was explaining to Rico how to date with a living animal.

-So... You need to give your beloved one a gift before the date begins. Something their like...- Julien wondered.

Rico throwed up a fish and looked innocently at the lemur.

-Ehh, a fish? I mean, I'm not a penguin, maybe you guys find it very romantic to give someone a fish but... Uhh.- Lemur said with a disgust in his voice.

So Rico started throwing up a gifts, hoping for king to help him pick the best for Kowalski.

-Nah, dynamite, nope a kitchen sink, blue-inked pen is not modish anymore, war movies are not very romantic, you guys don't even use a toothbrush, why do you think that the lamp would impress the nerd penguin?- Julien kept rejecting all the things that Rico was spitting out to show.

Penguin got annoyed after a while of rejecting, I mean, who wouldn't love a hand-made umbrella that he just choked out a second ago?

But finally he managed to find something nice in his stomach- A red-colored rose.

-A flowey?- he asked, showing the flower to lemur.

-Oh my gosh, yeees! It's an amazing gift, I'm sure he will love it- Wait do you have a blue one?

Rico just rolled his eyes in response and throwed up a blue-colored flower.

-Perfect! Now go on and give it to the tall one and then come back at the party, so the sky spirits can reward me.- King smiled and pushed penguin away.

He went down the ladder to his HQ and found his teammate apparently looking for something in the room.

-Oh, hi Rico. You're not parting anymore?- Kowalski welcomed but didn't notice the blue flower in his crush's flipper because he was busy too much looking for a test subject.

-Nah, you know...- Rico trailed off and stepped closer to the other penguin.

He wasn't sure if that was a good idea, maybe it was too touchy? They are both mens, working in army, aren't the flowers for girls? But also, he wanted to stick to Julien's plan so he just straightened the wing and put a rose straight in front of Kowalski's face.

-Here, sum flowey for u.- he smiled as kept waving his rose in front of the tall penguin's beak.

He had no idea how Kowalski is going to react but he hoped that he would make him happy.

Kowalski blinked with confussion as he kept looking at the blue flower, but then he gasped and grinned.

Rico lightened up. So Kowalski was enjoying his gift. That's a good sign, right?

-This is exactly what I needed! Thanks, Rico!- The scientist exclaimed as he immediately grabbed the rose from Rico and then he runed toward the table where was lying his new invention.

Rico was totally unware of what was supposed to happen in few seconds. He smiled wildly, proud of himself for making his best friend happy.

But his happines instantly flew away when he saw Kowalski pouring a colb with light-green liquid inside right on his gift.

Blue rose at first started to shine, but after two seconds it entirely burned down and the only thing that lasted afer the psychotic penguin's gift was a small pile of ashes on Kowalski's flipper.

-Oh... It wasn't supposed to end this way... Well I can always try to make another potion.- The scientist said and shrugged, not even noticing how broken-hearted Rico looked.

Kowalski was focused too much on his new flower-substance testing, that he didn't even realize that the flower from Rico wasn't actually a test subject but a gift. A really sweet and honest gift, just for him. And he just burned it down a minute ago.

Rico sighed with disappointment and he approached his friend, ready to help him with experiment.

-Alright, Rico I know what do we need for the substance to work!

Rico got ready to throw up a needed by the scientist substance.

-We need soda. One can should be enough. Do you still have one of these?

The penguin with a mohawk nodded and started coughing. But after a few seconds it turned out that his stomach did not have any cans of drink anymore, so he shaked his head and mumbled something.

-We alerady runed out of soda? So where are we going to find one now? Without it, my substance will keep burning all the flowers.

Then, Rico rememberd something. When he was dancing at the party he had a sip of soda when he had a little break for some snacks. If they come back, there might be still some liquid left.

 _Time skip_

-Soo, how are my two love birds doin'? Did Kowalski like your little, cute gift?- Julien asked Rico, while Kowalski was at the Drink Bar, asking Maurice for some cans of soda.

-Nu, he boom-boom it.- Rico answered sadly.

-Whaaatt? You penguins are weird. Maybe the fish would be a better idea after all...

-Yah.

-... Noo, you know what? I know how to solve it. But I have to ask you a question.

-Hmm?

-Do you really like-like the nerd penguin?

-Mhhm.

-You ready to smooch him?

-Yea!

-This is all I needed to know.- Julien said with a confident smile.

He grabbed Rico, walked over the Drink Bar where the tall penguin was looking for soda, grabbed him too and stood on the top of the desk holding the two penguins close to him.That brought attention of all of animals.

-Hey, ringtail! We are trying to have a nice conversation here without your stinky feets on the deck.- Skipper cut in, irritated.

-Hush! Now all of you listen. The sky spirits choose me to help these two sad lovers confess.- The king started.

-Ho boi.- Rico sighed.

-Excuse me but... WHAAATTT?- Kowalski squaked out as he tried to free himself from the lemur's grab but he failed.

-They want me to show you all what the real love is. So here we have the nerdy penguin and Pico--

-Rico.- Maurice corrected.

-... Yeah, right, right, Rico. They both fell in love. They were trapped with their own feelings for so long... That the sky spirits decided to intervene and chose me to help them.- Julien continued, still drunk as hell.

-What is he talking about?- Private asked.

-... His stupid talk is the reason why I will never let you drink any alcohol.- Skipper simply explained.

-Oh...

-Okay, now you can both confess.- The king said as he let go the two squished in his arms penguins and jumped off the deck.

Kowalski was shocked. Everyone was looking at him now, Marlene, Joey, Bart, Mort, Skipper, Private... They were all confused, but also waiting for some cutie-talk.

But it was it. The whole zoo knew about his feelings, there was no coming back. So should he really tell Rico about his love for him? Or just begin to deny everything and blame it on the fact that Julien just got drunk and made something up in his stupid brain?

But if he do so, he might hurt Rico. His teammate could believe his words saying that there's no way in hell he would ever fell in love with his crazy friend... No, he can't lose the chance like this. If the zoo will laugh at him, it's fine. If Skipper decide to kick him out of the unit, it's fine. But he just wanted to be honest.

Kowalski took a deep breath and held Rico's wings, ready to talk, trying to ignore all the animals looking directly at them.

-Well you know... You always been my best friend. A close teammate. Someone I could trust, have fun, feel Save with. I don't know how to explain this but after a few years my feelings started to develop towards you but I didn't want to tell you because... You had your dolly girlfriend, Doris showed up, then my little romance with Eva... So I wasn't sure about my feelings anymore. Or maybe it didn't end well with these two girls because of my crush on you? I tried to deny it but deep inside I knew you're the one I want...- He letted it all out, kinda shaking of fear of being rejected.

Marlene, Private and some other animals murmured a loud and long "awwww" after Kowalski's speech and then looked at Rico.

But Rico wasn't the best in talking, in fact he wasn't talkative much. So he just started squawking, mumbling and growling for a long time, softly looking at his friend.

When he finished, nobody was sure how to react, they didn't understand what the penguin said. All animals just blinked and only the otter and Private murmured a silent but not sure "awww", hoping that this whole squawking was a positive response to Kowalski's confession.

-Oh my gosh, Rico...! So does it mean that you love me too?- Kowalski asked with a hope.

Rico vividly nodded with a smile.

So it was it... He loved him!

-Heheh... So what we should do know?- The tall penguin asked with a grin.

-Ohhh, isn't that obvious? JUST SMOOCH HIM ALERADY!- Julien impatiently bursted out as he grabbed both of their heads and pushed them towards eachother.

Kowalski freezed when he felt Rico's beak connecting with his own.

It was really happening, they were kissing!

Rico quickly closed his eyes, so did the scientist and they both relaxed and melted into the kiss.

Julien stood behind them with a sly expression on his face. All animals gasped when the kiss happened but they with a smiles and interests watched the couple while they were kissing on the top of the deck.The king finished his job. So now, he just needed to wait for a reward from the sky spirits.

-Private, close your eyes, you're faaar to young to see it!- Skipper ordered and covered Private's eyes with his flipper.

-Awww...- Private saddened.

After a few seconds, Rico and Kowalski broke apart, leaving all of the onlookers speechles. The lovers were starring at eachother with a softly smiles.

Kowalski was bursting with joy. He couldn't believe that this really happened. But it did and now he and Rico were officially a couple.

Rico hugged his new lover and then they both jumped off the deck, but when they were on floor, all of the animals started surrounding them and overwhelmed with congratulations.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter ;w; This was fun one to write but if you ask me about my ships involving Kowalski, I'm rather sucker for Kowalski x Private, sorry T3T But these two are cute together too TwT Someone on Amino asked me to write something about Kico, so here, I hope I didn't mess this up xD**

 **If you have any requests for another chapter you can always comment them c:**

 **Also, please review, I like to know what you guys are thinking about this fanfiction... Or if I'm killing you with my English mistakes xD**


	4. The hungry badgers

**Some drabble** **about the whole team taking care of Private after badgers attack. Sorry I just needed to write something like that TwT**

 _ **Replying to comments:**_

 _ **blubird513:**_ **Lol, same here OwO Every ship involving Private in it is sweet I must admit TwT And thank you again, your comments are so nice, it's great to have someone who likes this story OwO**

 _ **taylormomsen8**_ **: Thanks once again and sure, why not? OwO I can try to write something about them soon so stay updated** **c:**

 **Blood warning**

 **Also** **as always, bad English warning :c** **But in this one is really bad, you have been warned about a thousands of mistakes, sorry :c**

It was a nice, sunny and warm friday morning in Central Park. The weather was the same as always, it was a summer vacation anyway. The time when all of the human families could spend a few weeks together and have a good rest before the fall comes.

But the vacations were not for a group of penguins who lived in the Manhattan zoo. They were having a hard exercises everyday. They needed to practice, just so they can protect the civilians and they friends.

The same was today. Skipper as always wakened up the whole team at 5 AM, a hour earlier than usual. The penguins didn't know why their leader woke them up so early but they didn't dare to protest. They just silently mumbled something and followed their leader outside the HQ to start training.

For a warm-up, Skipper told them to swim ten loops around their mini island, so after that they could proceed with another exercises. The team followed their leader's order and after a few minutes of swimming, they were practicing hand-to-hand combat in pairs.

-Rico, you're with me. Kowalski, you're with Private and in every 10 minutes we will switch until we get back to our earlier partner.- Skipper said.

The others nodded in response and started fighting.

Private liked being paired with Kowalski. Not because he adored him so much, but because he wasn't that tough and never actually tried to hit him so hard. The small penguin could swear that he noticed few times Kowalski missed his punch on him on purpose, just not to hurt him. That was actually very nice and Private was very glad for that. He also wasn't giving his best in fight. He didn't like to hurt his friends. But the training is the training after all so he needed to throw a few punches at his teammate from time to time.

But today they were switching partners, so that means he is going to fight also with the rest. Private was kinda scared of practicing with Skipper and Rico. The penguin with a scar on his beak always was taking his practicing waaay to seriously ... At least that was what Private really thought. Because Skipper liked his determination and how much strenght he was putting into fight. Rico was always merciless and he hesistantly could strike blow after blow and even throw up a chainsaw or any deadly weapon during fight and wasn't afraid to use them. Of course, when Rico was visibly going too far on his teammate, Skipper would stop him. So that was making Private feel a little safer.

And of course at the end, the youngest soldier is going to fight with Skipper. He had a mixed feelings about that. Skipper was also a great fighter and surely wasn't that type of a guy who would miss his hit on purpose. And that made Private little anxious. He was beaten up by Skipper a lot of times, but he never really hurt him that much, but still... It was kinda weird, because whenever the fighting was starting, Skipper always changed. He looked so mad. Angry. He had a very serious expression and a dead glare. Private hated that about his leader.

In one moment, he looked so nice, calm and was giving a warm smiles to Private, but seconds later he looked ready to put him right down to the ground and don't even blink.

But of course that wasn't true. Skipper would never let anything really bad happen to one of his soldiers. He might be really hard on them but he would never hurt his soldiers, especially Private. When he fights with one of them, he is watching carefully their condition, so he could know when to stop. That something Rico never does but Skipper just accepted the fact that he can't change the insane penguin tactics.

Private snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Kowalski's flipper flying in his ditection. He squeaked in fear and instantly blocked the taller penguin's attack and took a step back.

Oh right, the training started. He should pay more attention.

Private quickly stood in his fight position and rushed forward Kowalski's, ready to fight back. He throw his punch toward Kowalski's stomach but this time it was the other one who blocked. But Private didn't stop there, he striked few times with his both flipper, avoiding some of the scientist's punch backs and at the end he jumped and kicked his partner on the ground.

-Oh my gosh, sorry! Did that hurt?- Private asked worried, as he reached out his flipper towards his slowly getting up friend.

-No worries, I'm fine.- Kowalski smiled accepting the young penguin's flipper and got up.

He wasn't upset about getting kicked down. In fact it was making the tall penguin glad seeing Private stronger. Maybe he will soon be as strong as... Him for example. Or Skipper or even Rico. He might be able to defence himself in very bad situations and that's good for him. There's also always a chance that he or Skipper would finally stop being overprotective over the youngest one. But the scientist doubted that. He would never stop taking care of Private, so did Skipper. He was like his little brother.

Kowalski sighed with a smile as he remembered the days when Private was just a little chick with a fluffy and grey feathers and with a big, light-blue eyes filled with curiosity. Of course, the leader was the one who took almost full care of the kid. He liked being father figure to Private and wanted to teach him everything he knows. But a lot of things were too hard for a little penguin to understand so there was a part when Kowalski was involded into parenting too.

He usually played with him, tickled him or just cuddled him and told some stories. Private loved that. He sometimes observed Kowalski and Rico in the lab as the scientist was experimenting and the other one was usually helping him by throwing up a needful thing.

Kowalski smiled at the memories and looked back at Private. He was now a young adult but still... He will always protect him as the all big brothers do.

When the two penguins were getting ready for the round two, Skipper stated that it was time for the partner swap.

Rico walked towards Kowalski and choosed him as his next partner. Private shrugged, feeling a little relief. He didn't want to fight with him right now but still... He is going to fight with Skipper.

Private approached his leader and got into fighting position, trying not to look terrifed when the captain gave a signal to start.

-Well, young Private... Let's see what new you got for me.- Skipper smirked as they both were walking circles around eachother, waiting for the first attack.

Private gulped. He was scared. But he wasn't scared of the fight, he was scared of disapointing his leader. Skipper was clearly eager for a good fight and he needed to show his best. That means he can't bent down after three strikes and eventually one kick.

So he needs to prove him that he is getting better and stronger. Even if that wasn't true. Private didn't feel or seen any changes in him. His character was still nice, he still watches Lunacorns, he is still chubby (and still adorable)... He is still the old himself.

-Ehh, I'm overthinking it too much.- Private sighed in his mind.

It was the time when he finally show Skipper that he can really become a though, confident and brave soldier.

Private suddenly lunged forward the taller penguin and aimed a blow at his jowl. Skipper was taken back, he wasn't expecting that Private is going to attack first. But he in the last second blocked the attack and punched away his partner. Private quickly recovered after the hit and rushed towards Skipper once again ready to strike. He aimed with his left flipper at the leader's head but as was he expecting, the flat-headed penguin catched it and hold in his grip. At that moment as Private planned, he fastly hit his right free flipper right into Skipper's stomach.

Skipper wasn't expecting that neither. He let out a choked gasp of pain that struck in his stomach and took a step back.

Private winced. He didn't want to hurt him badly... Should he stop?

But Skipper had a cocky smile. This is what he just wanted. Some fair and good fight. But now it's the leader turn to show his soldier how the real penguins fight. He jumped in front of Private and kicked him in the chest. Private groaned but didn't even thought of giving up. He aimed his flippers again towards Skipper's body and threw a random punches everywhere he could reach. But that was a mistake and Skipper quickly noticed that. That's not how he trained him. He always told his team to try to hit the most sensetive parts of the enemy's body or put them down to the ground by kicking them in the legs and hoping for them to fall down. There's no use of hitting randomly everywhere, it will only waste your energy and when you're tired, the enemy can easily use that aganist you and defeat you.

That's what Skipper has been told since he joined the army and he did tell the same to his own unit. But seeing Private making that mistake made the leader angry. He didn't know Private was just desperate to prove him that he is a good and worth fighter. But the young penguin forgot his lessons and just got lost in the will to defeat his captain.

Skipper kept blocking and dodging his partner attacks until he noticed the signs of his fatigue. Private was sweating and his punchs were no more furiously flying around and hitting painfully, they were slowing down and were less stronger. The leader was only waiting for that and when he felt that it was the right moment, he lunged towards the younger one. He kept aiming at the smaller penguin's stomach but Private was tired and confused at the same time and after a few seconds he gave up and let the punches flew at him. Skipper took this oppurtunity very well and at the end he send the final blow that slashed Private's feets and knocked him down.

Private looked ashamed. He was lying on the ground and above him was standing his disappointed leader. He thought he is doing pretty well while fighting... But he lost it and that frustrared him a little because he was really hoping for a win.

So the little penguin sighed and looked up to meet Skipper's gaze, ready to hear his complaints.

-What was that, soldier? You're usually better than this, I saw your battles a lot of times on missions, you can do better.- He started.

-I'm sorry sir... I don't know what happened.- Private whined.

-Well, I'm going to tell you what happened. You just forgot my important lesson.

-Which one?

-The one about aiming blows. Tell me, where you were hitting me at full force?

-Everywhere I could reach.- Private replied proudly.

-There's nothing you can be happy about. That was a mistake.

-Huh?

Skipper gave a long irritated sigh before continuing.

-There's no point of hitting anywhere. It won't cause any serious harm to your enemy and it will only waste your energy. You do realize where I'm getting at, Private? You saw what I did here on you when you got tired. It was easy to put you on the ground.

-Yes, Skipper... Sorry once again. It won't happen again, I'm gonna remember this... This time.- Private shamefully apologized.

-Now, now it's okay. You will prove it to me next time. But I have to admit that this first unexpected blow to the stomach at the beginning of our trainning was pretty good, I'm counting for more of these actions from you.- Skipper said with a warm smile, as he reached out his flipper towards still lying on the ground little penguin.

Private cheered up at being praised by his leader and very gladly acepted his flipper and quickly stood up.

-Okay, men! Time's up, another swap!- Skipper shouted.

Time skip

-It's kinda sad that Kowalski and Rico didn't go with us to get some snowcones.- Private mumbled while he was almost finishing his own sweet treat.

-Yeaah, but you know very well how Kowalski is acting when he really needs to test his new experiment and poor Rico as always must be his test subject. What was he doing again this time anyway?- Skipper shrugged as he swallowed the rest of the forest fruits flavored crushed ice and threw the empty cone away.

-Umm... Some reserach about how long an average cockroach can last without his body? Or something like that?

-Oh, then it sucks for Rico, he needed to sacrifce one of his bug buddies.

-Maybe not, I'm sure Kowalski will think of something to keep the cockroach alive as long as he can.

-Nahh, do not worry about them, as long as I can remember you didn't like these guys.

-I still do, they are gross...

-So, what's the problem then?

-I just don't like when any living animal is hurting.

-... Private. You do remember you were the first one in our unit who tried to smash the cockroaches with a shoes and then shoot them with bazooka?

-Awww, common Skippah! That was a long time ago, okay?! Things changed a little bit now.

Skipper just chuckled in response at Private's sudden outburst and they both continued walking through the park.

It was a nice and warm day in New York city. Sun was brighting up in the sky where there was almost not any clouds and a very pleasant breeze was flying by through the park. Despite the fact that it was only approaching noon, the weather promised to stay unchanged until the end of the day. The two penguins were enjoying their little trip... Until they heard something suspicious coming out of the bushes near their zoo. It sounded like shuffling and quietly whispers.

-What is that?- Private asked with uneasines in his voice.

-I don't know yet, let me check.- Skipper replied and quickly approached the bushes.

The flat-headed penguin got into fighting position and waited for the mysterious persons to show up because he and Private made it obvious that they spotted them.

In the most unexpected moment a two black and white animals jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of the two penguins. They looked at the penguins with a strangely sly expressions as they showed their shinning fangs in what was supposed to be a warm, welcoming smile.

Skipper calmed down and looked at Private.

-See, Private? It's just a pair of--

-BADGERS!- Private cried and started panicking.

Everyone knew that the young penguin was afraid of them. They were so scary to him... They were always so hungry, so mad, ready to sunk their teeth right into him... That's how Private always imagined them. The real, wild badgers, not these like Stacy and Becky. They at least were nice... Sometimes.

But the two badgers that were standing in front of him right now, wasn't even looking like the earlier mentioned girls. They seemed much bigger, one of them had a dull brown eyes and the other had a light-orange ones and their fur wasn't so colorful as Stacy's and Becky's, they had a black and white fur like any average badger should have.

-Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to scare your little friend here.- One of the mammals said but there was not even a slight of saddnes in his voice.

-No, don't worry, he is always like this.- Skipper answered calmly.

-Well I'm Frank and this is my friend, Leon.- The other one with orange eyes added.

-Why would we need an information like this? We are not going to be friends anyway.- Private hissed.

-Private!- Skipper warned.

-No, no, sir. He is right.- Leon smiled.

-Huh?

The two badgers approached the two penguins and started to slowly walk circles around them. Skipper sensed something wrong and instantly put his serious expression on. He could feel something suspicious in the air. Nobody acts this way, when they're friendly, right?

-What a coincidence. Two flightless and good-looking birds, here in Central Park.- Frank said.

-Haha, yeah. Dang, Frank when was the last time we actually ate something?- The other murmured.

-Hmm? 4 days ago? A week?

Private gulped. He knew where it was going. The badgers were going to eat them. Just like in his worst nightmares about these animals...

-Woah, woah, hold on. You don't really think of eating a penguin, right? Aw, common, your kind barely even eats any meat!- Skipper tried to reason.

-Well, my mind totally agrees with you, but my instict and starving stomach tells me otherwise.- Frank said.

-If you hadn't ate anything for so long like us, you would be able to eat literally anything if there was only a chance to catch something. Even a penguin like you. What can I say, I'm just a hungry predator.- Leon shrugged.

-And since you two are here, totally defenceless and without any way to escape... I'm going to use this opportunity as best as I can.- The one with orange eyes said with a grin that showed up his big and sharp fangs.

-Ha, forget it, I'm not going to die as a food for some jerk mammal. You messed with the wrong penguins.- Skipper answered with a smirk and got into fighting position.

Without giving badgers any chance to react, the flat-headed penguin jumped forward Frank and kicked him in the mouth. The kick sent the mammal flying two meters away from them. At that moment, Leon got mad. He won't let his food hurt his friend. He lifted his clawed paw and swung towards Skipper's to hit him right into chest but Private was quicker. He lunged at his leader and pushed him out of the place where the badger's hit was aimed at him. They both rolled around and looked at eachother with a fear because they landed right next to slowly getting up Frank.

The orange-eyed badger looked... Wild. It was obvious that his insticts took over after the kick. When he stood up, he looked directly into the penguins. Some blood was pouring from his nose and from a cut lip after a kick. He showed again his fangs and stepped closer to two birds, his eyes looking crazy. He wasn't even able to say anything, he was just furiously growling.

-Skipper?- Private choked out.

-Oh... Who would even thought that you actually were right about fearing badgers?- Skipper replied ironnicaly but that didn't mask the fear in his eyes.

-It's not the time for this! We need to run!- The little penguin shouted.

Skipper unsurely nodded in response. He didn't want to run away like a coward but he also knew that without his full team he won't probably win. Also he didn't want to risk Private's life so for now he needed to put his pride into the shelf and flee from their attackers.

But when he made the first step, he heard Private's scream. He instantly turned around to notice that Leon jumped at Private and put him down into the ground and kept holding him there with his paw.

-Let him go!- Skipper angerly screamed and lunged towards Leon, ready to kick him right into face too, but the other one stopped him.

Frank hit the leader in his jump with his paw and this time he was the one who send the penguin flying a few meters away.

The flat-headed penguin mumbled something under his breath as he tried to recover after the hit. He lifted his head and looked once again at his trapped soldier and the two predators. He needed to think of something and he needed to do it NOW.

Private let out a little but loud cry of pain when Leon digged his claws into his chest and slowly pulled them down to his stomach, leaving behind bloody traces. He did that on purpose, knowing how the older penguin is going to be mad about that.

But Skipper didn't go mad. Worse, he went furious. Nobody has a right to hurt one of his soldiers. Especially his sweet, little Private. His job as a leader was to protect his teammates at any costs. But seeing Private hurt and his feathers covered in blood... It told him that he failed. He should be the one trapped under the badger's paw, not Private.

And Skipper hated failures. But he will make sure that Leon will pay for that.

He stood up and send his death glare to the two badgers. He was ready to attack and save his friend.

-Let him go. Now.- He warned.

Frank and Leon just looked at eachother and smirked. The one who was holding Private down, dig his claws once again into helpless bird but deeper this time. That made the young penguin scream in pain once again.

At that moment, Skipper suddenly wanted to shout, bent down and plead to stop hurting his Private. But he quickly let go of that thought and blinked the sudden tears away.

He bailed up his flippers into the fists and runned stright toward Leon. He jumped and sent a one, full-fury punch into his jaw. The badger fell down and tried to split out the blood from his mouth, while Skipper helped Private get up.

-Oh my god, Private, you're injuried... It must hurt a lot, right? - Skipper stated when he took a closer look on his friend's wounds.

Private had a four, long cuts along his stomach and they were bleeding pretty much.

-No, don't worry, Skippah. It doesn't actually feels as bad as it looks.- Private tried to calm his leader.

-Maybe, but we need to patch you up.- The flat-headed penguin said and as they started walking towards zoo, the other one, totally pissed badger blocked they way.

-You, still? You do know we can kick your butts?- The older penguin warned.

-Try me.- Frank hissed and swung his clawed paw once again towards the two penguins.

Skipper resisted his attack and punched Frank in his mouth. He whined, because he got punched in his alerady broken nose from earlier attack. The orange-eyed badger quickly recoverd and tried to fight again. He was determined to beat the penguins up. He didn't even care about eating them, now the only thing that mattered is to make them pay for humiliaiting him. Maybe they would be edible but he don't thinks that anything is going to be left after he will tear them into bloody pieces.

Frank couldn't hope for Leon's help, because the other one was confused and scared after being hit and ran away.

Only he was stubborn enough to give the penguins a lesson. He was the predator and they were his preys. Not other way around.

Skipper lunged towards the black and white mammal, ready to finish him off. He striked at with a series of punchs. Frank tried to block them but the furious penguin was quicker and made sure that every blow he send is going to hit the badger. The mad penguin's heart was racing. All the moments from earlier flashed in front of his eyes: Private struggling under Leon's paw, the badger's claws digging deeply into his body, blood streaming from his wounds... And choked and painful young penguin's scream of pain still echoed in his head...

Skipper was getting tired. Every blow he sended was stealing a bit of strenght. So after a few minutes of merciless punching the mammal, his body refused to do more. He stepped back and took a few deep breaths as he looked at Frank. The badger was beaten and bloody, but still alive. Skipper probably would kill him but he didn't want Private to see that. He just couldn't...

Leader turned around and looked at his friend once again.

-We're finished. Are you okay? These wounds really look awful...- Skipper asked worried..

-Mhm... They do hurt, but it's nothin'... Ugh.- Private tried to say but he trembled and almost hit the ground if the older penguin didn't catch him in the last moment.

-No need to play tough in front of me. Let's get back to HQ, okay?

-Okay, Skipper. Sorry...

-It's fine. ...But I gotta admit that from now I will totally understand your paranoia about badgers.

-Pshh. You're the paranoid one here.

Skipper chuckled softly in response and wrapped his flippers around his soldier and helped him walk as they both headed towards the zoo.

But after a few minutes, Private stopped and snuggled his head under Skipper's chin with a big and sweet smile across his beak.

-Thank you for saving me, Skippah.- He chipped out soundly in British accent.

Skipper just stood in one place with a sudden shook expression on his face. He slowly loooked down at Private, unsure how to react. He had a weaknees for Private's cutennes, that's for sure.

-Umm... Private. You're... You're staining my feathers with your blood...- He slowly coughed up, trying to sound serious and untouched.

But after a few but long seconds of silence between them, he just sighed and rested his head on Private's and hugged him back. He couldn't play a tough and manly leader when Private was acting like this, the boy somehow always knew how to melt his heart. After a while they moved away and continued walking.

It was time for Skipper bring Private safely home.

Time skip

-You sure it's okay now? You feel that your wounds are still burning?- Kowalski asked as he approached his resting friend.

-Not anymore, don't worry, you helped me. I'm all good now.- Private replied with a warm smile and patted his bandages wrapped around his stomach.

The young penguin was watching his favorite show on TV. He wanted to watch something relaxing to him after the attack and try to calm down, so Skipper proposed Lunacorns. Obviously, Private bursted out with joy at this idea but when he asked his leader to watch the show too, he suddenly remembered that tonight is his turn to do the night recon duty and fled.

Kowalski sat next to the smaller penguin and looked at the TV.

-Which season is this?- He started.

-Second.- Private replied.

-I thought you watched the whole three.

-Yes I did and I can't wait for the season four to come out, but for now I like coming back to some old favorite episodes.

-Oh... May I watch with you?

Private suprisingly blinked and looked at Kowalski.

-Why of sudden? I thought you and Skipper hate this show.- He said.

-I just wanted to spend some time with you, after what happened...- The scientist answered shyly.

Kowalski had someone guilt for not being able to help his leader and friend back in the park. He always wanted to protect Private from any anger and be right next to him... But when he saw the little penguin coming down to HQ, covered in blood... Something just pinched him inside. He should come along with his friends for snowcones and fight with the badgers too. The tall penguin knew Private sees him as a hero, so where he was to save him back then?

-It's not your fault, you know that.- Private answered.

-Maybe it is. ...Maybe if I and Rico came along, they wouldn't even shown up.

-You don't know that.

-Private I am a scientist, I can prevent some things by calculating them.

-Yea, but you're not a futureteller.

Kowalski sighed in response and hugged his little friend tightly.

-I just want to protect you forever...- He sniffed.

-Oh no... Kowalski you're getting emotional once again!- Private gulped.

-I still remember you as a little chick... Do you remember how I used to put you under my belly to keep you warm in winter???- The scientist continued his dramatic sobbing as he started squezzing the hell of Private.

-Mhmm, but can you let me go?- The young penguin asked struggling.

-Or how we went exploring New York when we were first transported to this zoo? That day we both fell in love with snowcones.

-Haha I remember that one... Rico ate like... Six of them?

-Eight!- Rico suddenly showed up and said with a smile.

-Oh, Rico you came back.- Kowalski welcomed and finally let go of Private.

-Yep. Wat are ya doin'?- Penguin with a mohawk asked and sat down next to the younger one.

-We were watching Lunacorns, wanna join?- Private offered.

-Uhh, no? Wait, wat happened to you?- Rico squwaked after noticing the bandages wrapped around Private's body.

-Ohh, it's nothing.

-Nothing? Rico, Private was attacked by badgers while he was out for some snowcones with Skipper.- Kowalski interrupted.

-Waaaat??? Grr, baDgeRs.- Rico growled.

-No need to worry, really! M-Maybe we will change the topic? Rico where have you been, hmm?- Private quickly tried to calm down his psychotic friend, because he knew how he was acting when he was angry.

-Car racing.- He reluctantly replied because he wanted to get back to the subject of the badgers.

-That's cool... You didn't break the car again, right?- Private laughed nervously but after, he cringed at the atmosphere prevailing in the room.

Rico slowly patted Private's back and also looked at TV.

He was mad, obviously. He also treated Private as his little brother and knowing that some badgers attacked him made him feel angry. Private was a good friend to the insane bird. Maybe he teased him a lot of times and got annoyed by his naive actions but he could always count on the young penguin and have fun with.

-Can we just spend some time together? It will make me feel a way better, really.- Private softly added.

-Sure.- Kowalski smiled and looked at Rico.

Rico vividly nodded and throwed up some popcorn and handed it to Private. He would do anything to make Private feel safe and happy once again.

-Aww, thank you guys!- The young penguin thanked and turned his gaze to TV.

They kept watching Lunacorns for the next hour. Kowalski and Rico tried not to complain about some cute or childish scenes in the show and they felt a big relief when Private said that's enough episodes for today.

-What now?- Penguin with a scar on his beak asked as he turned off the television, happy that he's finally free from colorful unicorns.

-Maybe we will play something?- Private offered.

-TRIVIA! I mean--We can play trivia if you want.- Kowalski shouted out happily. **(That's how that game was called in the show? Sorry if I spelled it wrong, in my language Kowalski wanted to play Quiz in this episode, so sorry for the mistake ;3;)**

-Nuh! Dreamy date, 'walski!- Rico protested. **(Also I spelled it right? XD DANG YOU POLISH TRANSALATION)**

Private sighed. He didn't want to choose between the two games because he didn't want to make one of his teammates upset so he just offered checkers.

Five rounds of checkers later

Private kept rolling from side to side in his bunk, trying to fall asleep. But he just couldn't, he still was afraid of his two attackers. Even though he knew that they won't find him here in his safe HQ or even if they do, he'd still had three brothers who will protect him. But even with this thought, he was somehow a little bit scared.

He took a deep breath and hugged tighter his Lunacorn toy. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep once again but nothing. He kept seeing Leon's claws digging into his body and Frank's light-orange eyes sparkling dangeroulsy in the dark. Young penguin opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. Silence. The only thing he could hear was the calming sound of water surrounding his habitat. He rolled around a few more times but soon he got annoyed and jumped out of his bunk. He got an idea how to fall asleep. He knew it was childish but he couldn't think of something else.

He peeked on his leader's bunk. He wanted to ask Skipper if he can sleep with him tonight... It was really embarassing task to ask but he really was desperate to feel safe and finally fall asleep so he was ready to take that risk of being laughed of.

As he opened his beak to speak, he noticed that his leader's bunk was empty.

-Oh right, Skippah went to his night recon duty. So that means he won't be there until dawn...- Private remembered and looked at other bunk.

Maybe Kowalski let him sleep with him...

But Kowalski's bunk was also empty.

-Where is he?- The little penguin wondered and walked over the scientist's lab, hoping to find him there.

Fortunely he did, but the tall penguin seemed really focused on his work... So the smaller one decided not to interrupt him and quietly shut the lab's door behind and approached the beds again.

He was getting really tired... But he also knew that he is not going to fall asleep, no matter what. He was scared of being alone. So it seemed he is not going to fall asleep tonight.

As he got ready to jump into his bunk, he noticed Rico snoring loudly in the lowest bed. He backed out and looked thoughtfully at his friend. Rico hugged his dolly in his sleep and murmured something.

Maybe he would let him sleep with him...

-Hey, Rico... Rico wake up.- Private said as he carefully shaked his friend.

Rico groaned something under his breath and slowly opened one of his eyes.

-Wat?- He asked rudely, not being happy that Private woke him up from a dream where the atom bomb he just planted was about to explode.

-Sorry, Rico... I really am but I have this stupid question for you... Can I sleep with you tonight, please?- Private asked trying to sound fine but his voice was shaking.

-What the heck.

-I know, I know, I sound like little chick but... I'm really tired and I'm too afraid to fall asleep. And I want someone to be here next to me.

Penguin with mohawk instantly understood why Private couldn't sleep. It was because of these damn badgers, scaring him even in his dreams. He couldn't say no to the younger one, he noticed that he is scared and tired.

So the taller one just rolled his eyes and made some space for Private to lay down with him.

The little penguin wiggled his tail happily and jumped into his friend's bunk, trying to take as little space as he could. He lay himself in a comfort position and closed his eyes, ready to finally fall asleep.

-Thank you, Rico. Really. And sorry, I will try not to stir too much in my sleep.- He whispered thankfully.

-Yea, yea and I will try not to kick you out.- Older replied with a smile but Private alerady fell asleep.

So, Rico hugged his dolly with one flipper and with the other he hugged his sleeping teammate, ready to protect them both in case something bad was about to happen.

 **OH GOD. OVER 6K WORDS, JESUS FU*KING CHRIST, THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE ONLY 2K.**

 **Umm... Sorry for the long update xD I'm just having a hell in school, a lot of tests and other crap, sorry :c But I hope that this long chapter will make you forgive me ;v;**

 **Funfact: I have some troubles with writting chapters because my autocorrect keep correcting few names in the chapters. As you know I'm from Poland so... Private's name in the show was translated to "Szeregowy" and I sometimes forget to change it xD So if you see Szeregowy written in chapter, that means I forgot to switch it, soowwyy TwT**

 **Also... I've been in Rick and Morty fandom for over a year and I wrote some RPs about them and my autocorrect keeps changing Rico's name to Rick EVERY DARN TIME. So, also sorry for that :c**

 **Okay... Maybe I will shut up for now xD Hope you liked that chapter OwO Please, leave a review, they means a lot to me, because I like knowing if you guys wants more chapters** **;v;**


End file.
